


What Monsters We Have Become

by YaToGoRi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bipper, Codes & Ciphers, Dark, Demonic Possession, Demons, I swear chapter one is annoying but you'll just have to push through it, I'm so sorry, Idk I'm trying, If you think it's shipping it's probably shipping, It's Bill you take a guess at the violence levels, Minor but kinda Major Violence, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Canon, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, depressing at times, if you think it's a metaphor it's probably a metaphor, will update when I can depending on reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaToGoRi/pseuds/YaToGoRi
Summary: When Dipper Pines returned to the nostalgic, low lying township of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He hadn’t accounted for two things.One. That a dashingly handsome dream demon would have managed to piece himself back together after they had thought they had so masterfully defeated him six years ago.And two. That he would be cradling the limp, lifeless body of his twin sister in his arms.Several events and at least five really terrible decisions had led to him carrying Mabel’s corpse around like a doll. But it was perhaps his next decision that would change his life forever.





	1. Entry #1

When Dipper Pines returned to the nostalgic, low lying township of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He hadn’t accounted for two things.

One. That a dashingly handsome dream demon would have managed to piece himself back together after they had thought they had so masterfully defeated him six years ago.

And two. That he would be cradling the limp, lifeless body of his twin sister in his arms.

Several events and at _least_ five really terrible decisions had led to him carrying Mabel’s corpse around like a doll. But it was perhaps his next decision that would change his life forever.

But enough of the skeptics and details. Best try to understand Dipper Pines’ current predicament and what on earth he was even doing back in the town that potentially mentally scarred him forever and set him on his life’s one mission. His “white whale” so to speak.

The odd mysteries and occurrences of Gravity Falls had slowed to a crawl after Dipper and the rest of his extended and close family managed to defeat this all-powerful demon. Yet, that did not stop the young Dipper Pines from pursuing the craft of the paranormal and following in the brilliant-yet-only-slightly-frowned-upon footsteps of his great uncle, Stanford Pines. Much to the eternal chagrin and discomfort of his parents and friends alike.

His parents had been particularly shocked to find out Stanley was alive having assumed him dead, while actually the conman just whittled his ego and stood in Stanford’s place as “that old kook in the woods”. But prattling on about where we’ve come from is futile when we look at where we are. Right now the old, casual banter of the what happened then is vastly overshadowed by the “what the heck is going on now” question I can tell is rattling around your mindscape.

Allow me to further elaborate in time. But for now, we really need to get back to the, quote un-quote, “Mystery Twins”. You have to imagine me holding your shoulder and brushing my hand across the air in order to get the effect of that statement.

Dipper and Mabel Pines of California are an odd pair. One is the brilliant nerd of the class and the resident conspiracy theorist of the household. The other is one of, if not the most, bright and bubbly human being you will ever meet in your feeble existence. But of course. You already knew that.

What you may not know is that Dipper Pines is not one to give up on his dreams, and that by the spritely young age of eighteen, he was already a producer, editor, director and host of a very popular and highly regarded paranormal investigator show, “Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained”. This being said, the supposedly haunted churches, houses and prisons of the US were more than a little underwhelming in comparison to the great rush and weirdness he encountered six years ago in Gravity Falls.

The ghost-busting missions with silver mirrors and hunts for the Mothman, Bigfoot and other cryptids lacked the certain pizazz he needed and had only obtained between the scraping tips of pine trees in the Gravity Falls woods that circulated the Mystery Shack.

That was why, when he received a grease-stained postcard from an old friend by the name of Soos, requiring assistance he was so overjoyed in returning to that odd old town.

Naturally I hadn’t forgotten about Mabel. Mabel Pines was a little different from her brother and had firmly decided to place all that weird stuff of Gravity Falls behind her and focus on the glittering, sparkly road to university she’d always dreamed of. She was popular and on the verge of a major breakthrough with an acting company. Mabel was one to enjoy the theatrics and larger things of life brought about by her hit roles in multiple feel-good movies and budding acting career, providing voices to some of the most well-loved princesses and unicorn cartoon characters of kids TV shows.

An acclaimed equestrian, musician and artist Mabel Pines was set for the stars, literally. With a brand new space-themed movie in the making.

Needless to say the Pines twins were successful. Very successful. Before even making it out of high school. Ah the beauty of genius running in the family. It seemed like nothing could steer them away from perfect lives of glitz and glamour and fame.

Yet still, that was the magic of Gravity Falls, that no matter how hard you tried to escape, somehow, always, you found yourself on a dusty road, at the back of an old bus. You managed to pass the large rusted water tower on your way in, through the pine trees. If you paid close enough attention, you may see something between them. Something that wasn’t there a second ago.  

Who am I you ask? Why are you bothering to narrate this story in such an obnoxious first-person yet slightly third-person way?

I thought you’d never ask! The name is Bill. Bill Cipher. Demon, dream master, psychopath, “creep”, “jackass”, “one-eyed freak”. Call me what you want. I’ve heard them all.

Pleasure to make your acquaintance. But I haven’t got all day to sit here and talk to you. So let’s make this snappy, I have places to be, minds to control, worlds to dominate and people to kill.

Welcome to my story. It’s going to be one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! 
> 
> Um hello. Hi. This is my first ever Gravity Falls fic! Woooo. So I haven't a clue what I'm doing but I am not new to fanfiction so hopefully do something you will enjoy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this fic and I cannot promise how much of this fic I will actually get around to writing but I do at least hope you guys enjoy the concept so far. I'm still really new to the GF fandom, but I could not help but want to write for it so here we go!
> 
> I'm really sorry that I wrote this first chapter on a slight side of First Person. This actually wasn't intentional and I swear it's the only one I'll do this but mmm.... okay. 
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to give me some feedback, again, I'm very new and I just do not want to screw up. 
> 
> ~ Yu


	2. Chapter 2

“Mabel?! Mabel!” Dipper screamed as his sister was flung through the air like a ragdoll, hitting the wall painfully and collapsing into a groaning heap. She grunted, flicking a strand of long dark hair out of her face before giving him the thumbs up. Still face-first in the dirt.

He sighed in relief, but barely had enough time to stand before the creature smacked him across the fence line like a tennis ball. He gagged, coughing up dirt and wiping the blood from the gash across his cheek. This was decidedly not how he had planned his return to this town to be.

He had pictured returning to the familiar attic of the Mystery Shack and enjoying spending time with Soos, Wendy and everyone else in town. Ford and Stan were coming too. They were scheduled to arrive the next day but judging by Dipper and Mabel’s current situation, he only hoped they’d get here sooner.

Dipper removed his glasses and squinted awkwardly at the cracked lens, blood caking the dark rims around the edges. Damn. They were a brand-new pair as well.

The creature roared, and Dipper swung around. Oh right. That thing was still here.

The ‘thing’ was unlike anything Dipper had encountered in the past. And he’d encountered a heck of a lot of weird shit that couldn’t be explained. The advantage he’d had in those situations were the journals and his great-uncle’s research. Here, right now? The journals couldn’t help. The journals couldn’t help for six years.

Well. He thought. At least he wasn’t completely alone.

Dipper vaulted over the charred remains of a mailbox and ran back towards the Mystery Shack. Soos had emerged from behind the house, wielding a garden hose as if it was a flaming sword and yelling as he careened into the creature’s left leg. Wendy was on its back, the blade of her axe glinting in the sunlight briefly before she embedded it up to its hilt in the creature’s neck.

The creature stiffened and Dipper almost cheered, but that cheer died on his lips as the creature bellowed in anger and reached up.

“ _Wendy_!” He yelled, watching in desperation as the creature pulled her, kicking and screaming, off its back and threw her into the woods and out of sight.

That seemed to throw Soos into an all-new level of rage as he dropped the hose and started stabbing the creature’s foot with a rake.

Dipper had made it to his friend’s side, arming himself with Wendy’s fallen axe he stupidly began hacking at the creature’s leg in a blind rage. The creature merely looked down at them, a smirk on its deformed face, great yellow teeth poking through charred flesh. The creature picked the rake out of Soos’ hands and flung it into the side of the shack, splintering it in two. Then it turned on Soos.

Dipper was running out of options. Frantically he looked around for his sister. Where was she? “Mabel?!” He cried, watching in horror as she emerged from the Mystery Shack, bloodied and bruised, clutching a glowing red object.

Dipper knew what it was. It was a part of Ford’s collection and a set of two, the twin of which had been destroyed six years ago. An amulet.

Dipper grabbed Soos’ arm and heaved him out of the way as the creature swung down, its fist making contact with the ground Soos had just been standing on, the dry earth cracking under the impact.

“Mabel don’t!” Dipper yelled. He knew that she thought she knew what she was doing but amulets were unpredictable. They were evil. They poisoned the mind. Gideon’s amulet was one thing, but the one Mabel was holding was nothing like it’s twin.

“Mabel!” Dipper yelled again, dodging another swipe from the creature.

“I know what I’m doing Dipper!” She screamed back. But Dipper knew better. Those journals. Those mysterious three journals he’d spent hours poring over six years ago, before they were destroyed. He hadn’t read Journal 2 as much as he knew Journal 3 cover to cover but he’d read the amulets. He knew what would happen if Mabel used that thing, even once.

“No you don’t Mabel!”

She glared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. “It’ll kill you and Soos if I don’t do something! Stop trying to convince me out of this with some stupid nerdy explanations! There isn’t anything else we can do!”

“Mabel!” Dipper yelled, but his attention had been detracted. And the creature knew it.

Dipper shrieked as he was picked up in the firm grip of the monster and lifted so that he could see it’s red, bloodshot eyes looking at him with a hungry fire.

He swallowed a scream and assessed his options. Mabel was right, he couldn’t help them right now. He had no plan, no information, no assets, no knowledge of what he was facing. He was helpless. An idiot without a plan and if he didn’t do something, he’d probably be a dead idiot as well.

The creature grinned and opened its mouth, Dipper closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

Then a bright red light flashed in front of him and he felt the creature’s grip on him loosen. He fell to the floor heavily with a groan.

Turning around he stifled a gasp. Mabel was floating, her bright eyes dull and glassy, suspended in a fiery halo of red light that bubbled and writhed around her.

No.

The creature thrashed in its own prison of light. Its eyes wide with fright and alarm as it rose, higher and higher, through the treetops. Then the halo burst, and the creature fell back to the earth. Howling all the way down.

Dipper watched in horror as the creature exploded into ash as it made contact with the soil, the charred remains of it’s already burnt flesh going up in smoke and falling like grey snow in his hair.

It stained the grass and the roof, the trees and the path with a soft cover of charcoal black. An eerie dusting of a hellish icing sugar.

Silence lay steadily in that clearing. The tall pine trees not even whispering in the dry breeze. Still. Ghostly. Mourning. No sound but the heavy ragged breaths emanating from Dipper’s throat.

No.

A thump broke through that silence. It was soft and light, but to that clearing and Dipper’s ears, it sounded like cannon fire.

Shakily he turned, looking down at Mabel’s collapsed form on the ground, her hair fanned out daintily around her head. The black snowflakes alighting on her eyelashes making her appear as if she was only asleep. Peaceful and dreamlike.

No.

He fell to his knees beside his sister’s body. No this couldn’t be happening. He reached out a hand, touched her shoulder, it was still warm, still the same warm he’d always known.

Except this time. This time it was fading. Growing colder with every second.

“M... Mabel?” Dipper asked, barely hearing his own small voice in the silence that covered them. “Mabel?!” He tried again, shaking her this time, his own hand appearing small and white in the dull, fading light of the afternoon sunset. “Mabel!”

Dipper was screaming now, his cries echoing and bouncing around the woods. Soos had collapsed to his knees a few feet away. This wasn’t possible.

Dipper continued to shake his sister, wishing against all hope that he’d been wrong about the amulet. That the journals had been wrong about the consequences of using the psychic amulet’s twin.

The opposite twin to the mind’s imagination, the opposite to creativity borne for life through instinct and intuition. The opposite to creation and life.

Death and destruction.

Dipper screamed into Mabel’s chest, cries of anguish and injustice of loss of his other half. Burying his hands in the soft fabric of Mabel’s sweater, desperately hoping against all odds that this was nothing more than a superficial dream. That any moment now he would wake up on the couch with Mabel’s face laughing at him.

But he didn’t awake, and neither did Mabel.

Dipper sat there, clinging to Mabel’s sweater for what seemed like hours before he stood. Eyes shadowed by his hair as he walked over to where his hat had fallen by the ruined remains of the car.

Soos looked at him, opened his mouth to ask what Dipper was doing, but when he saw the look of hatred on his friend’s face, he closed it immediately. That was not the look of Dipper.

Dipper looked down at the familiar shape of the baseball cap in his hands, the faded blue of the pine tree on the front. Then he jammed it back on his head, using it as a shield to cover his eyes.

“I’ll get her back.” He whispered, voice low and threatening. “I’ll get her back no matter the cost it might take.”

He walked back over to where Mabel lay, cold and lifeless. A doll, cast aside. He looked at her for a moment, at her face. Then scooped her up into his arms.

“Wait dude!” Soos finally spoke, standing to watch Dipper carrying his sister in his arms, eyes shadowed by his hat. “Shouldn’t we, y’know, call an ambulance or something?”

Dipper didn’t respond. Didn’t say anything as he turned his back.

“Don’t follow me Soos. You wouldn’t forgive me if you knew what I am planning to do next.”

Soos felt a lump rise in his throat, that voice. That low, deep, unbroken voice. It scared him. He didn’t like the way Dipper was acting. It was too dark for the cheerful, curious guy Soos knew.

“But du—” Soos tried again, but shut up as Dipper looked at him, the tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes hard but lips curled into a soft smile.

“I’m sorry Soos. I wish I had a better plan in mind. But he’s the only one who can help me get Mabel back.”

“He?” Soos asked, “who the hell you talking about dude?”

Dipper turned, “I need to find him, I need him to bring her back.”

“Dipper?”

“I need him Soos.” Dipper smiled, a cold chuckle echoing through his throat, “Don’t you see? I need him to fix this. I need to accept his deal, one last time.”

Before Soos had a chance to stop him, Dipper Pines had turned on his heel, walked into the woods and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just jump in and write chapter two cause chapter one is a little bit of a skim-over. 
> 
> When I said angst, you knew they'd be angst my dudes. It was in the tags for a reason >:)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and this idea in general so far, any and all feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Lemme know what you think and how I can improve!
> 
> ~ Yu


End file.
